


Littlechester

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re the Winchesters little sister.  You get hit by a witches spell.  But was it on accident or did someone have her do it on purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

I can’t breathe I can’t get this out

Don’t know and I can’t explain

But still I feel that I will… I’ll be the only one now

You sat in the corner looking around the room. You couldn’t breathe, and you couldn’t explain why. The air seemed so thick, so suffocating. You wanted to run to get away, but something was keeping you there. Some unforeseen force. You stood up and headed for the door. That’s when he showed himself. Lucifer. Your brothers had always warned you about him, and now here he was. What could he possibly want from little ole you. He smirked at you, “Well, well, well if it isn’t the littlest Winchester. In both height and age. So glad I could find you here.” You backstepped, “Really Luci? Did you find me, or did you trap me in this hotel for your own sick amusement?”

He chuckled, “Mmmm are you saying you want to amuse me littlechester?” You rolled your eyes, “Don’t ever call me that. You don’t get to have a pet name for me. You’ve tortured my brother. You’re the bad guy.” He sighed, “Aww come on bad guy is such a nasty saying. Am I really the bad guy here. Or is it your brothers?” You growled at him, “My brothers are heroes. How dare you suggest otherwise?” He laughed, “That’s the problem with you Losechesters. Always think you’re better than everyone else. Think that you can do no wrong. That there’s no fault in anything that any of you do.”

Can’t seem to penetrate

You can talk about the only way out

I know it’s gonna get me again

You stood as tall as your small frame would allow, “And you’re so much better. You torture people Lucifer. You are the devil himself. The man that is known as pure evil. I’m supposed to believe that you are the good guy, and we are the bad guys. That all the creatures we hunt down and kill are the good guys. Never.” He pinched his nose, “Well then I guess you’ll never get out of here. Tough luck, huh.” You punched the wall, “Sam and Dean will come looking for me.” He chuckled again, “Will they? Like they went looking for Adam Milligan right? Oh right you don’t know who that is. Opps.” You looked at him puzzled, “What are you talking about?” He smirked, “Oh now I have your attention huh? Well seems Papachester got around. Before you there was a boy. Seems he has a habit of making boys. Lucky you were even born. His name was Adam. He took a header with me into the pit. Boys still aren’t looking for him. Don’t even talk about him do they. So you see princess if you were to disappear you wouldn’t even be missed.”

Why do you have to tell me

The things you tell me

Power can instigate

But I suppose that you’ll expose and you’ll open up wide

Can’t seem to penetrate

You sat down on the bed a tear escaping from your eye. You always thought they loved you. Never once thought any different. They’d been in your life since you were ten, taught you everything you needed to know about hunting, despite what dad had wanted. You understood why he didn’t want you involved, but after a pack of wolves took your mother it was over for you. Such a young age to start, but Dean had been younger. John had been pissed, but Dean had made him understand. Lucifer held out his hand, “Dance with me little one?” You shook your head, “Never. I will never dance with a monster like you.” He laughed, “Monster? I’m a monster. Aren’t we all monsters sweetheart?”

Still talking about the only way out

I know it’s gonna get me again

I hope the demon doesn’t dwell inside you

I know it’s gonna get me again

You shook your head, “I’m not.” He laughed, “Really. So you’re not the monster that demons tell their kids about. That werewolves warn their young about? See we’re all monsters to someone littlechester. It’s all a matter of perspective.” You shuddered, “I told you not to call me that. Who are you? Why do you think you deserve to call me by a nickname? Any nickname?” He knelt in front of you, “Now, now Y/N no need to be such a bitch.” He gripped your arms tightly, “It’s gonna be a long stay and I’d hate to have to be nasty.” You whimpered. Your fight or flight reflex was kicking in. Nobody had touched you like that since James. Your boyfriend that beat you, until Dean found out.

No don’t drop me now

I’ll sink into the underground

(Lead those sheep to the slaughter)

So alone don’t drop me now

I’ll sink into the underground

(Can I keep my head above the water?)

Yeah

You kicked him in the stomach and ran for the door. You fought to get it open. You heard him laughing in the background, “Come on littlechester. Do you really think I would make it that easy? You’re mine now.” You felt it again. The feeling of not being able to breath. This time it felt like you were drowning. Like you just couldn’t keep your head above the water. He slowly walked closer to you. Placing a hand above your head his face was so close to yours you could feel his breath on yours, “I told you, you’re mine now princess. Think I’m gonna let you go that easily?” You moved you’re face to the side, “Just let me go. If they don’t care about me then what good am I to you?” He smiled, “Oh I’ve got some use for you.”

Still talking about the only way out

I know it’s gonna get me again

I hope the demon doesn’t dwell inside you

I know it’s gonna get me again

You sighed, “I’m no good to you. I’m useless. I’m a worthless hunter. Just let me go.” He laughed, “Oh dear sweet littlechester. You underestimate yourself. You are so much more.” You shook your head, “No, no I’m really not.” He smirked, “Yes you are. You just don’t know it yet. But you will. Now sit and enjoy yourself.” You stood your ground, “You’re not really here. This is a dream. You’re still locked in the cage.” He laughed, “Are you sure? Who’s to say I’m not right here right now, standing in front of you.” You stood taller, “No I know it, I hit my head hard when we were hunting that witch. This is all some sick dream.”

No don’t drop me now

I’ll sink into the underground

(Lead those sheep to the slaughter)

So alone don’t drop me now

I’ll sink into the underground

(Can I keep my head above the water?)

Yeah

***Sam and Dean’s POV***

They sat there watching her sleep. There was nothing they could do. The witch had put her under a sleep spell. Two days now she’d been out. Cas said they just had to let it run it’s course. That she’d be fine. Sam shifted in his seat. Dad and Dean had been right like always. This was no place for her, but when she looked at him with those damn hazel eyes. The same eyes he’d used on so many people so many times it was hard to tell her no. But now look at her, he sighed. Dean looked at her from under where his hands were shielding his eyes. She looked so little and weak. There was no way she was pulling out of this one, and it was all his fault. He could have told them no. He was the oldest, it was one freaking word. It wouldn’t have been that hard. Or would it. They would have pulled double puppy eyes on him. He sighed and reached out to grab her hand. He squeezed it tightly. If she pulled out of this that was it strictly bunker life for her. He leaned closer to her, “Y/N this was fun while it lasted, but I think you’ve had enough rest now. It’s time to wake up.”

No don’t drop me now

I’ll sink into the underground

(Lead those sheep to the slaughter)

So alone don’t drop me now

I’ll sink into the underground

(Can I keep my head above the water?)

Yeah

You felt someone squeeze your hand, but noone was there but you and Lucifer. Then you heard Dean whisper, ““Y/N this was fun while it lasted, but I think you’ve had enough rest now. It’s time to wake up.” You smirked at Luci, “Still wanna tell me it’s not a dream?” He frowned, “Fine, but you still have to figure out how to get out.” You laughed, “It’s a dream.” You turned and opened the door. You sat straight up in the bed gasping for air. Sam rushed to your side as did Dean. Sam pushed your hair out of your face, “Omg Y/N we were so worried about you. Are you ok?” You sighed, “Guys, guys. Give me some space. I….I can’t breathe. I’m fine. I’m fine. That really fucking sucked.” Dean frowned, “I’m sorry. I’m sure it did. Nothing but bunker life from now on.” You glared at Dean, “Really I get hit with one spell and that’s it.” Sam nodded, “Yeah we could have lost you.” You sighed, “And how many near misses have you guys had.” Dean sighed, “That’s not the point.” You stood up and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door. Once inside you looked in the mirror to see Lucifer standing behind you, “I told you littlechester. You’re mine.”


	2. My Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a witches sleep spell Lucifer has been haunting your mind. But what if you don’t want him to go away.

Failed attempts have turned us into one pathetic twisted wreck

All is eerie, you’re standing near me

I feel you breathing down my neck

You thought you were alone. Your brother’s had gone for food. But honestly you hadn’t been truly alone in months. Lucifer had sat up camp deep inside your head and he wasn’t going away. The door shut and he came out, “Good morning princess.” You started to cry. He frowned, “Oh no need to cry, Daddy’s home.” She shook her head, “No, no, no you’re not really here. You….your in my head.” He reached out and touched your arm gently, “Isn’t it really the same thing babygirl?” You cringed, “No Daddy you can’t be here. They’ll see you. They’ll take you away from me.” He pulled you close and kissed you passionately, “Shhhh princess. I’ll never let them take you away from me.”

You don’t need to be so shallow

Turn your head prepare to follow

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, “But if they find out they’ll take me and you know it.” Lucifer stood taking you with him, “They can’t have you Pumpkin. YOU’RE MINE.” He slammed you into the wall, hard, “How many times do I have to tell you that.” You whimpered, “I’m sorry sir, but they could send me away somewhere and then maybe you couldn’t get to me. That’s all I’m saying.” He smirked, “As long as you keep letting me into that pretty little head of yours I’ll be able to get to you.” You smiled, “Promise Daddy.” He grabbed your throat and slammed you into the wall again, “Oh my sweet littlechester, I promise that no one will ever take you away from me.” You smiled as you gripped him tighter and wrapped your legs around him, “Take me Daddy.”

Deep incision operation

The tortured one becoming two

Involuntary, solitary

It’s nice to have a point of view

He growled at you, “MINE!!!!” A shock went straight to your core. You loved how possessive he was. Loved how when it was you and him it felt like you were one person. He snapped his fingers and both of your clothes were gone. You cupped his face, “You are so perfect my liege.” He growled again and bit your neck hard before ramming into you. He didn’t give you time to adjust he just slammed in and out of you at a brutal pace. It’s the way it always was, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You love the way it felt. He leant down and took a breast into his mouth sucking on it hungrily. He bit down hard at the top of your breast and you screamed out his name. He smirked and he rammed into you harder. You could feel the familiar feeling rising up in your stomach and you knew it wouldn’t be long before you were done. You panted, “Luci….I’m gonna come.” He smirked as his hand went between your bodies and found your clit, circling it a few times was all it took before the both of you were coming undone.

He held you close as he walked you to the bed and laid you down. Pulling out of you he rolled to his side. You laid on his chest kissing it gently. He smiled down at you, “You are such a good little girl princess.” You smiled softly, “Thank you, Daddy.” He pulled you closer, “Don’t you ever forget who you belong to. And remember no one is allowed to touch you but me. I would say they’re not allowed to have thoughts about you, but you can’t really control that now can you.” You shook your head, “No I can’t control their thoughts.” You heard the purr of the impala, “Luci you have to go.” He laughed and what if I stayed right here naked with you.” You sighed, “Daddy is this really how you want to tell them. They just walk in and find their baby sister naked in bed with Lucifer?” He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Your were dressed and he was gone by the time they walked in. A whisper in your head said, “They will know my sweets.”

Dependency

Separate we never will be

Attached at the hip to me

Separate we never will be

When there’s no privacy

Separate we’ll never be seen

Attached at the hip to me

(attached at the hip to me, attached at the hip to me)

A part of my anatomy

You shivered. Sam looked at you, “Are you ok Y/N?” You smiled and nodded, “I’m fine Sammy just a chill.” Dean looked at you concerned, “I told you to stay at the bunker. Are you getting sick?” You pinched the bridge of your nose, “Omg for crying out loud Dean I’m fine. It’s been almost a year since the witch thing and nothing else has happened chill out.” Dean shoved a bag of food in your face, “Don’t tell me to chill out little sis. You haven’t exactly been one-hundred percent since you woke up. I’m just trying to look out for you.” You took the bag, “All I’m saying is you don’t have to be worried about me all the time. I’m fine.” Dean went to argue and Sam held up his hand. Lucifer was whispering naughty things in your head making it hard to focus.

You don’t need to be so shallow

Turn your head prepare to follow

Have you ever seen another lying in a pool of blood?

You woke up in the morning to your brothers rushing around. You stood up and stretched. Your muscles were sore from the, um, work out yesterday. You cleared your throat, “Excuse me what the hell is going on.” Sam stopped, “We have a case. Bunch of people dead.” You sighed, “And what you were just gonna leave me here sleeping?” Dean shrugged, “Seemed like a viable option.” Sam stopped Dean again, “You seemed to have a pretty, um restless night, we were going to let you sleep while we loaded the car.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Restless Sammy? Sounded like someone was fucking her brains out in her sleep.” You blushed, “It was just a dream. God haven’t you ever had a wet dream before Dean.” Dean laughed, “Not one that made me scream out like that. Nice to know our little sister has a Daddy Kink.” You blushed brighter, then punched him in the arm, “Shut your face Dean-o.” Lucifer growled in her ear, “I told you they would know my sweets. It’s only going to get worse. Tell them.”

Separate we never will be

Attached at the hip to me

Separate we never will be

When there’s no privacy

Separate we’ll never be seen

Attached at the hip to me

(attached at the hip to me, attached at the hip to me)

A part of my anatomy

You don’t need to be so shallow

You were sitting in your normal spot in the backseat of the impala. Sam was talking about the case as Dean sped down the highway. You felt it first on your knee. You just brushed it off. He growled. Then it was on your inner thigh moving slowly up to your center. You pleaded for him to stop. He whispered, “Tell them princess and I’ll make it stop. Tell them or I’m gonna make you scream out my name so loud. My real name not a pet name.” Your hand went to cover your center like it would stop his grace. Then you felt it on your breasts. You felt little nips down your neck, then a bite. Then pressure in your center as you started panting hard. Sam turned around and looked at you, “Y/N/N are you ok?” You gripped the back of the seat as Lucifer sped up. You felt your climax growing and you screamed out, “Omg Luci yes. Fuck yes right there.”


End file.
